In the Shade of the Yggradsil
by Staxia
Summary: A one-shot that looks ahead to what happens when Bo restores Dyson's love for her. Explicit, so mature audiences only, please. Feedback is always welcome.


_Author's note: Only four episodes in and I've grown impatient with the season. As such, I'm looking ahead to what I imagine (hope?) the penultimate episode of the season will be. (It can't be the last episode, since we can't leave our heroes happy, right? It's sort of an epic expansion on "Last Moon," the final drabble in my series about Dyson. This is explicit and intended for mature audiences only, please. Feedback is always welcome. _

The Norn fell, her long hair fanning in a gilt-and-gray spill over her wool shawl.

Behind her, Dyson wrestled the priestesses to the ground. Bo heard, dimly, the sound of his furious snarl and neck bones snapping. But her attention was riveted on the tree.

A towering thing, it arched above her head like a cathedral built of living wood and paradox. The rough bark ran in deep grooves along the knee-knobs of roots and up the barrel-shaped trunk. It flaked off in places, revealing silver-gray light underneath. Tilting her head back, Bo could see blade-shaped leaves high up in a dark night sky, swirled with clouds and stars.

Somewhere, in that infinite tree, was Dyson's love for her.

"Sexy boots and a mini skirt seemed like such a good idea when I got dressed this morning," she sighed and stripped out of the offending articles. She was going to have to climb in her stockings, a silk corset, and a pair of cute red panties.

"It's probably what Aragorn wore under his leathers," she muttered to herself, hopping up onto the lowest tendril.

Clambering up, Bo felt her the craggy bark slice into her hands. She gritted her teeth and took another step. This was going to take hours. She took a deep breath and pulled herself up another step. She'd only managed to get a few feet up, however, before heard Dyson's deep voice. "Bo!"

Spinning, she saw her wolf standing, rigid, staring at the fallen jötnar. The Norn's old-lady glamour was fading to reveal the giantess she really was.

And there, dangling from her wide leather belt, was a jangling collection of odds and ends, like an old-fashioned chatelaine. From where she stood, Bo could see crystals, feathers, wooden carvings, monkey fist knots, small glass bottles, stones, beads, beribboned bones, and at least one skull. It looked as if someone had upended a magpie's nest - or Kenzi's purse.

And Dyson's eyes were riveted upon something with a pale silver glow, almost lost in the clutter.

She jumped down to kneel by the giantess's knee. It was big as a boulder.

Bo sifted through the jumble until she found the source of the glow. It looked like a piece of river-tumbled granite, with a crude carving of a wolf engraved deep in the gray surface. It was tied to the Norn's belt with a rough leather thong. Bo unknotted it with shaking fingers and held the stone in her palm. It seemed so... small, so simple.

"What now?" Dyson asked, still standing far away from her. His jaw was locked shut and his blue eyes hooded. Even from ten feet away, she could read the thrumming tension in his back and shoulders.

"I don't know," she admitted, her voice mournful even in her own ears. "Usually I just kiss things to make the magic happen."

Dyson didn't smile, just watched with wary eyes.

Bo stared at him, remembering the feel of his mouth on hers, his hands on her skin, his body inside hers. Remembering the rough timber of his voice and the bright light of his smile when he looked at her. His startling violence and quiet tenderness, his infinite loyalty.

And she kissed the stone.

It burst against her lips like a soap bubble and filled her mouth with the taste of hot blood, moonlight, and warm fur on a cold night. Bo swallowed and moaned as the magic filled her skin, uncoiling inside her _chi_.

It was as if a whole world had unfolded in her body, turning her flesh and bones and blood to a spinning storm. The mere act of stepping over the Norn took all her concentration as she tried to hold herself together under the onslaught. The magic drew her closer to him, and she went willingly, but also afraid.

She was afraid, if he touched her, she would shatter into slivers of longing and fall to the ground at his feet, like rain.

Finally, she stood in front of him. His body was stiff, unyielding. _And not in a fun way_, she thought.

"I want to kiss you," she breathed.

He swallowed visibly and nodded his permission.

She pressed her lips against his in a gentle, chaste kiss, and breathed out, letting go of her precarious control of the magic churning inside her.

The spell poured out, tearing a sound from her throat somewhere between a gasp and a moan. Under her hands, she could feel Dyson's body clench as it flooded his flesh. He shuddered and then grabbed her, roughly, slanting his mouth over hers in a hungry, devouring kiss.

After a long breathless moment, he pulled away from her and threw back his head and _howled._

The sound swelled out of the room and echoed through skies of other worlds, shivering the distant leaves and coursing down her skin. The triumphant cry faded, slowly, and he gazed down at her, his yellow wolf eyes bleeding back to blue as they held each other at the foot of the Yggdrasil.

"You've never done _that_ before," she essayed a shaky smile, her knees still trembling - from the magic or the kiss, she didn't know.

He laughed, a deep rumbling sound that vibrated through her and made her breath come fast. They kissed again.

When they broke, he pressed his forehead against hers, lips still brushing her mouth, as if he couldn't abide even a small space between them. "There's got to be a bed around here, somewhere," he panted, sliding his hands down to cup her ass.

"Through there," Bo nodded.

Dyson lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he stepped over the fallen bodies of their foes and strode through the doorway into a bedroom. Bo busied herself kissing the strong muscles of his neck, her lips on his skin eliciting small growls of pleasure.

The bed was huge, sized for a giantess, with small _trees_ as bedposts and a green embroidered coverlet. The canopy seemed to be made out of living leaves. Candlelight flickered in glass lanterns hanging from the branches, suspended by vines.

He sat down with a grunt and slipped his hand up the back of her neck, crushing her mouth to his in another breath-stealing kiss.

Bo slid off his lap to kneel on the floor between his legs. Dyson was flushed and breathing hard, as if he'd been in a fight. She wanted to touch him, run her hands all over him, to see him. She'd wanted to for so long-

The reality that she could, again, came crashing down on her and she reached for him with a shaky hand.

The fine fabric of his shirt pulled smoothly out of the waist of his jeans until it hung loose around his narrow hips. He sat still, trembling, as she unbuttoned the shirt all the way down, stopping to trail her fingers along the skin of his chest. She couldn't help herself - his skin gleamed pale gold in the lamplight, like oiled silk over the smooth steel of his muscles. A sprinkling of dark hair curled on his chest, tapering to a narrow trail over his flat stomach down into his jeans.

She let her fingers follow the line of crisp hair from low on his waist up the wide, flat planes of his chest and danced her fingertips across his nipple, butterfly light, skimming the slightly darker skin. A shudder wracked his body and he groaned, his fists knotting in the coverlet.

Leaning forward, she kissed the hollow of his throat, kissing and licking down, following the arrow of dark hair towards his waistband. She had to put her hands on his legs and the rock-hard muscles of his thighs trembled under her touch. His hands hovered over her shoulders as she kissed him, tasting the salt of his skin, and finally stroked down her spine, along the smooth black silk of the corset to the hot skin of her lower back.

She closed her eyes as his hands finally touched her bare skin, feeling the hunger inside her flare to life. Her fingers scrabbled at the leather of his belt and then the button fly of his jeans. Her impatience confounded her, though, and she couldn't get the fitted jeans off his hips while he was sitting in the bed.

Finally she gave up and pulled back, her eyes flaring blue. "Off!" she growled.

He grinned, a bright flash in the dark of his beard, and stood up slowly, deliberately, his eyes locked on hers.

"Go ahead," she grinned, climbing onto the bed and settling back against the headboard. "Take it _all _off."

Dyson smiled at her and shrugged the shirt off his shoulders, letting it slide down his arms in one smooth motion, revealing the swell of his biceps and the breadth of his shoulders. The sight made Bo sigh with pleasure.

He leaned over to pull off his boots and Bo admired the dark line of lycanthrope runes running parallel to the long muscle-ridged furrow of his spine. Then he straightened and popped the buttons on his fly and peeled the jeans down his long legs, until he stood nude at the foot of the bed.

Bo's breath caught in her throat. He was so damned beautiful.

He stood for a moment, letting her admire him, watching her eyes roam across his body, until, suddenly, he lunged forward with a small growl and caught her ankle with one huge, strong hand, pulling her slowly across the smooth coverlet towards him.

"What are you doing?" she laughed. Instead of answering, he laid a hot kiss on the inside curve of her calf, his lips smooth through the silk of her stockings. She sighed and widened her legs, letting her body fall back against the scattering of pillows.

He lifted his head and smiled at her, a lupine smile full of promise and possession.

He lathed his tongue over the tender skin inside her knee, making her shudder. The roughness of his beard brushed her thigh just above the top of her stocking moments before his mouth planted wet kisses there. She was making small noises in the back of her throat at the sensation, until he pulled his head back and blew gently across the glistening wet skin. Then she moaned out loud.

He gently unfastened her stocking and rolled it down the curve of her leg with two sure strokes of his hand. His short curls brushed the same wet-cold spot on her thigh as he turned his head to offer similar ministrations to her other thigh, rolling the stocking down and pulling it off. She lifted her hips for him to slip the red panties off.

He moved partway up the length of her body and dipped his head to her belly, tracing the bottom hem of the corset with long wet licks that made her arch up off the bed and dig her fingers into his shoulders. He chuckled with his lips pressed just below her belly button and the sound seemed to rumble through the core of her body.

He unknotted the ties of the corset with one easy tug and the ribbons made a silken hissing sound as he pulled them out of their holes. She sighed as she took the first deep breath of the night, her ribs expanding as the whalebone fell away from her body. The silk had imprinted the skin over her upper belly and ribs and breasts with cruel red lines.

Dyson slipped his hands up her sides, rubbing at the marks of the corset, making her sigh again. His thumbs skimmed up over her rib cage until he cupped under her breast. Bo moved restlessly against his hands, hungry for more.

When he lowered his head to kiss her nipple, she hissed with pleasure, raking her nails across his shoulders and down the bulge of his biceps. The pale pink skin of her aureole tightened under this strong tongue, and small fires ignited deep in her belly as he grazed his teeth along the sensitive tip of her breast.

She tugged at his hair, dragging his face up to her, reaching down the length of his back to clutch at his hard buttocks pulling him towards her. She could feel the heat and wet between her thighs, wanted to feel him slip inside of her.

His mouth was hard on hers as his thighs nudged between her knees. She could feel his blunt head nudging at her slick folds and she surged against him. But he pulled back, moving off of her and smiled down.

"Not yet," he murmured against her mouth, planting kisses down her body until he reached the triangle of dark curls between her pale thighs. She looked down the length of her body to see him looking up at her with dark eyes and a hungry smile.

His big hands were gentle as they pushed her thighs further apart, then slipped underneath to cup her buttocks. He lowered his mouth and her eyes went wide and then closed when she threw her head back onto the pillows. Her heels scrabbled on the smooth silk of the coverlet as she tried to get some kind of purchase against the wave of pleasure that crashed over her.

"Dyson," she breathed as a bubble of white fire started to grow under his delicate licks and nips and kisses. She writhed and moaned as the heat expanded, filling her skin until she felt as if she must combust. The muscles in her legs trembled and then shuddered as she pushed against him. He moved his hands around her thighs to press on her hips, holding her still until finally the fire exploded over her body as she fell backwards through waves of pounding pleasure, her thighs tightening on his head as she called his name over and again.

He climbed up her body with a swift movement and slipped inside of her, groaning as he found her wet and willing.

"Oh, Gods! Bo," he moaned, his mouth open and wet against the curve of her throat as he thrust into her heat. She responded by wrapping her thighs around his hips, forcing him in deeper.

His eyes were closed and his jaw clenched as he fought for control, his strokes steady and deep. The hair on his chest brushed against her nipples as he surged above her and Bo moved her hands to clutch at his hips, urging him to move harder and faster. Each time he pushed into her, the waves of pleasure rippled up from her belly again, making her gasp and pant.

Teetering on her own climax, Bo arched her back. The change in angle touched something deep inside her and she felt her orgasm spill down her spine. Screaming his name, her _chi_ spiraled out of her mouth and into her werewolf's in a shining stream.

The sound of her abandon snapped something inside of him. His eyes opened and flashed yellow in the candlelight for a moment before he dropped his head and thrust with his whole body. His spine suddenly seemed to turn liquid and he slammed into her faster and faster until he threw his head back and shouted - a sound that was half cry and half howl.

His elbows gave way and he collapsed onto her, his heartbeat loud in her ears. They were both panting, gulping air with open mouths. His back was slick with sweat under her hands.

After a long moment, he pushed himself up and looked down at her.

"I missed you, Love."


End file.
